The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art.
Various types of connectors are used for forming connections between an insulated wire and any manner of electronic or electrical component. These connectors are typically available as sockets, plugs, and shrouded headers in a vast range of sizes, pitches, and plating options. Typically, a connector is electrically coupled to an electrical component that is designed to receive the connector. For example, an electrical component typically must be designed to have a female socket in order to receive a male contact tine. However when it is desirable to make an electrical connection between a flat conductive pad of an electrical component (e.g., a printed circuit board) and an electrical connector, the lack of mechanisms for mechanically securing the components presents new challenges. In other words, traditional connections in which a flat conductive pad and electrical connector are merely touching lack a sufficiently secure mechanical connection that is resilient to vibration, shock, and other forces that may cause the connection to fall apart. Furthermore, when a flat conductive pad is in a limited space, it is difficult to mechanically secure a wire to the flat conductive pad.